


Feet, Fluids, and Fusion

by Genesis3Chi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Crack, Facials, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Footjobs, Fusion, I nearly forgot!, M/M, Victor Nikiforov's Foot Fetish, Yuuri experiments, lil bit biological, uhh where to start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genesis3Chi/pseuds/Genesis3Chi
Summary: Yuuri wants to see what this foot thing is all about, then his competitive streak is engaged, and then Viktor gets loopy in afterglow.That's about the size of it.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	Feet, Fluids, and Fusion

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for NSFW chat in 18+!!! On Ice
> 
> It appears in crack I have found my calling XD

“Hey, Viktor,” Yuuri mumbled between kisses. “I wanna try something.”

“What’s that?” Viktor’s lips dragged over Yuuri’s jaw, drawing a groan from him. A nip to his left earlobe, Viktor inhaled, breathing deeply of Yuuri’s onsen-scented hair.

“I wanna— I wanna fuck  _ your _ feet for once.”

Viktor paused. Viktor blinked.

“Um,” Viktor said. “Okay.”

That was unexpected.

“Could we, ah, do it, um, now? Today? We’ve just bathed.” Yuuri was faltering. Viktor couldn’t allow that.

“Yes! Yes!” Viktor damn near choked on his own tongue to get it out that fast. “Just a moment, I’ll get the oil.” He pulled away from their tangled embrace to find the coconut oil he normally used on Yuuri’s feet. 

Yuuri took the time to go into the bathroom and wash his hands thoroughly in warm water. Then returned to find Viktor in a disheveled heap on the bed, holding a jar of coconut oil and looking far too gone at just picturing what was going to happen. Mussed hair hung loose in his face, parting lost to exploring and frantic fingers.

Yuuri scooped a hand into the jar and guessed how much to start rubbing into his hands, glancing at Viktor for guidance. Viktor nodded, swallowing with the sensual motions of Yuuri’s fingers over his own skin, before it had even moved anywhere else.

“How do you want me?” Viktor asked, throat bobbing as he stared.

“You normally get me to just lie down comfortably, feet just off the bed, so, uh, do that?”

Viktor dragged a pillow down to his level, shifted till he was comfortable, then let his toes point delicately off the bed. Yuuri giggled and flicked his left big toe before taking a breath and kneeling. Time to get to work.

Yuuri kissed the arch of each foot, that was how Viktor normally started. He didn’t think he was up for much mouth-to-foot attention, but a simple kiss he could manage, lips curling up into a smile for his husband who watched, eager. He ran a hand over the top of one foot, smoothing slick over the surface, soft scent drifting up as he ran the other hand underneath across the sole. Hands meeting at the toes, Yuuri ran his fingers through the gaps, caressing, if slightly awkward. Twisting round and through, sliding over and under and beside till one foot was silky and then the other.

A sweet inhale of coconut, then Yuuri looked back to Viktor’s face. His eyes were massive, blooming wide with interest and fascination. Yuuri took that as a cue to continue. Thumbs kneading into balls while fingers soothed in lines. Sweeping arcs of movement and Viktor groaned, shifting with the sensation. Deep touches that had Viktor sighing and gasping huffs of air.

A swift and gentle pat to the top of Viktor’s right foot. He was done playing with his food now. Yuuri pushed his hair back, letting his oily hand grease the locks into place, Eros-style, then looked through his lashes at his husband. Viktor’s reaction can only be described as TAKE ME NOW. An earnest little whimper and writhe, toes curling as his hips moved. 

Viktor’s eyes scrunched shut to block out the sexy sight, barely holding back as it was. He’d known he loved Yuuri’s feet. Playing with them, sliding through them, sucking on his toes, there was so much to enjoy. But he hadn’t anticipated just how much he’d like having his own feet played with, with such focus and determination. He adored that look on Yuuri’s face, always strived to draw it out of him, but now, in this setting, it was too much. Viktor couldn’t take how amazing his husband was, and fuck he might be about to disgrace himself. He bit his lip, hips jerking.

A hand gripped his foot, hard. Viktor’s eyes snapped open.

“I thought,” Yuuri said, leaning in, “I told you,” gazes locked, intense, a sly smile prowling across Yuuri’s face. “Don’t  _ ever _ take your eyes off of me.”

Viktor couldn’t do it. He sobbed as he came, shoulders shaking and feet briefly escaping Yuuri’s hands.

When he’d recovered enough to open his eyes and peek at Yuuri again, it was to see his husband looking contemplatively at the cum on his belly.

“Can I cum on you?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor blinked indolently, exhaling an ahhhhh of supreme catlike satisfaction as he stretched. A heart-shaped grin, “Of course! But,” winked, “I might have to fold up a bit for you to reach from there.”

Yuuri gave an answering grin, “Nope, you’re staying there.”

Viktor was confused for a moment, then narrowed his eyes. Challenge accepted then. “Do your worst.”

“Excuse you, Vitya. I shall do my very best.” And got right down to it.

He resettled Viktor’s legs into a good position again, and gently ran a hand down each calf to check he was all right before taking himself in hand. A few reinvigorating strokes, not hurt in the least by how Viktor looked like the cat who got the cream, and the fact that Viktor Nikiforov naked in his bed had never really  _ ceased _ to do things to him, and he was ready to go in no time at all.

Now time for the bit he wasn’t quite so sure what to do with. Yuuri settled his dick between Viktor’s feet, getting used to the strange angle for a moment before pressing the soles closer together, so Viktor’s toes touched his pubic bone. One slide forward, not too bad, not so alien or weird after all. A foot was just a variation on a hand really. One pull back, ohh but the slide was nice though. Yuuri braced his hands on the bed, watching his motions carefully. Supple skin locked his cock in, unrelenting as he pistoned, only raising and lowering a little with the motions. Warm and moist, not as close a grip as fingers, but tight, rigid.

It wasn’t a  _ Thing _ for him, but it wasn’t half bad. He looked up from his study of Viktor’s pale feet when Viktor spoke.

“Oh, my  _ God _ ,” Viktor wheezed. “Came all over myself from just you playing with my feet. And fuck, your dick is right there, and I can feel it, and it’s weird, and you let me do that to you, but I like it like this  _ too _ , oh my God, help me.” 

Viktor’s feet twitched as he spoke. Yuuri could feel the subconscious movement. Yuuri moved a bit faster.

“Gah, unh, it kinda, it kind of tickles, I don’t know how to describe it, but if I could right now I’d already be hard again cos it’s so hot just to watch this. I never want to stop watching you fucking my feet, you’re soo goood to meeee.”

Viktor wasn’t playing fair. Yuuri could play at that game too.

“Ahh, Biktoruuu,” he panted, slowing his thrusts, just a little, he didn’t want to draw this out, not really, just wanted to play with Viktor a bit. “It feels so good Vityaa, watch me, watch me.”

How could Viktor not? “Always, золоце, I’ll always watch you.” He gasped as Yuuri slipped a little, reinforcing his position as much as he could. “Hold my feet, fuck me.”

Yuuri took his hands from the bed and cupped Viktor’s feet, holding them in place as he moved faster, losing coordination but keeping the circle of friction tight.

“Trust me, trust my feet, I’ll hold you детка, I’ve got you, I’ve got you,” Viktor rambled, lost in watching Yuuri’s pleasure mount, aiding it along. Unconsciously curling up, leaning closer, to see better, to be nearer, to be with Yuuri as he peaked.

Cum dripped onto his nose when it hit his forehead.

Yuuri slumped, shuddering through aftershocks as Viktor didn’t relinquish his feets’ grip on Yuuri’s dick. Yuuri sprawled, hugging Viktor’s thigh. “I love you,” he mumbled, perhaps a little incoherently. “Even if you make me have weird sex.”

Viktor made a sound of distress which made Yuuri go rigid and look up, thinking he’d somehow crossed a line. The dripping mess on Viktor’s forehead, however, did not draw the sympathy it perhaps deserved.

“Oh, my God, bullseye!”

“Rude,” Viktor grumbled, reaching to grab a sheet to wipe the jizz from his face.

“Noo,” Yuuri batted at Viktor’s hands, crawling up till he was lying on Viktor’s chest. “I missed a spot.” Yuuri reached up and smeared the cum across Viktor’s forehead like the Pope giving a fucking blessing. “Won’t do at all.”

“Did you seriously just anoint me with your semen?”

“I want it to match,” Yuuri answered, deadpan face struggling to remain serious. “Wouldn’t do for the,” the first bubble of laughter, “The, the great Viktor Nikiforov to have,” Yuuri shook as he stroked his cum into Viktor’s skin, “Patchy jizz marks.”

Viktor  _ looked _ at him before cracking into a smile as well, then a chuckle. He grabbed at Yuuri and pulled him close, mushing their foreheads together. “C’mere you. If I have to have a sticky face then so do you.”

“Ewww!” Yuuri tried to pull away, laughing.

“No! If you’re gonna smear yourself into me, I get to do it to you too.” Viktor ran his hand over his now slightly-tacky belly and smooshed the cum onto Yuuri’s forehead despite his protests. It didn’t stick very well so he used Yuuri’s cum to glue it, mashing the gooey jizz back into Yuuri’s skin by pressing their foreheads together.

“I sometimes really hate you y’know,” Yuuri said, rubbing their noses together while wrinkling his in a bit of distaste.

“Nahh, you love me and you know it.  _ Even _ if we have weird sex.” Viktor whispered, “Sometimes, I think it’s  _ because _ we have weird sex.”

“You’re gross.”

“You started it.” Viktor paused, a contemplative finger coming to his lip between them. “Hey, do you think they’re fusing in there?”

“What?”

“All the little us-es.”

“You do know that’s not how biology works, right?” Yuuri said, only slightly worried that Viktor might actually not know how babies were made.

Viktor rolled his eyes, “You’re no fun. Imagine it, right now, our DNA fusing together, making something new, and different, but still both of us.”

“Yeah…” Yuuri trailed off. “Science will get there soon.”

Then he got up to go get a damp cloth to clean off the muck before he fell asleep beside his absurd husband.

When he got back Viktor was already dozing, looking loose and content enough that Yuuri did his best not to disturb such peace. As Yuuri cleaned him up, Viktor’s mind wandered, in that strange place between wakefulness and full sleep, where thoughts warp but aren’t fully dreams. In his doze, Viktor imagined the way the two of them had been entwined together, limbs interlinked and faces pressed as close as they could get. Intimate fluids mingling and the DNA between them started to meld and blobbify their two bodies until they were one piece of flesh. Their new self would be taller than Yuuri, curvier than Viktor. Would have soulful brown eyes and soft cheeks, a defined jaw and slate grey hair, curling at the ends with a side-swooping fringe. Viktor even imagined their face would be sparkled with tiny glittering stars like the ones he felt burst inside him with love, and shattered behind his eyelids when he was with Yuuri intimately.

And Viktor thought to himself that there were worse fates than being irreparably connected to Yuuri, then fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Amai for the brief comment "a thought: yuuri coming on victor's 5head"  
> Which inspired my reply "aiming for it while down by Viktor's feet" and subsequently this piece in all its weirdness
> 
> Sorry babby Viktor, we insulted your fivehead a lot in that chat, but hey, Yuuri didn't have the energy to need multiple shots of jizz to cover you, so you're okay


End file.
